


Day 18: First time

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [18]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Elena's first sighting of Rufus Shinra is not exactly what she
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turkstober2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 18: First time

_ “Reno, my office. Now.”  _

The middle console lit up with the crackle of their boss’ voice, tugging them all from their own reports or various tasks. Elena tilted a glance towards Rude, but he seemed unfazed, merely flicking a glance towards his partner before dropping back to his work. This must be something normal, if he wasn’t even bothering to check.

Her gaze slipped up as Reno pushed back his chair, clearing out of his console and sauntering over to Tseng’s private office. His gaze caught her stare, abruptly tilting lips into a wicked grin. A lazy salute and he was through the door, the click of it closing loud in the otherwise silent room. Rude seemed to be content to ignore the change, and Elena slowly returned to her own work, her eyes shifting back to the door now and again. 

She’d only just begun to forget the interaction and focus on her work when the main doors opened up. Rufus Shinra himself strode through the door without more than a glance towards the two of them as he moved, his hand reaching out to shove the door of Tseng’s office open. She moved to stand, opening her mouth to address him, when a hand touched her shoulder.

Rude shook his head, nodding back to her seat and waiting until she took his advice. With one last look back, she settled, tilting towards the man beside him. “But Reno’s already in there, we should have alerted the chief-” Another shake silenced her protest, pressing her lips together instead to hear his reasoning.

“I forgot it’s your first time seeing him here.” Rufus. Yes. She bobbed a nod, blowing out a breath to force hair from her face and remained quiet, forcing him to continue. “It’ll be fine. They got some things to work through.” A vague answer, and her eyes narrowed onto it.

“But what? Last I heard Reno was in trouble bec-” Her eyes widened, alarm in her face. “He’s not about to get  _ fired _ is he?” She whispered, aghast. Could people get fired from the department? Did people survive getting fired? She swallowed thickly, thinking back on her superior that was no longer in the room. Maybe his lack of care about his personal appearance finally brought him down.

“He’s fine. You’ll see.” Rude murmured, his voice calming in the quiet. “Just keep going, I’ll go grab lunch.” Sliding through his files on screen, Rude logged himself away, pushing out his chair and rising to his feet. “I’ll be back.” 

Glancing up at the clock, the blond tilted to watch him go, worrying her lip. Rude knew better, she supposed. Perhaps as second, Reno was in there for a brief or something. But...the sound of Tseng’s voice had been severe. Still, she had her tasks. Collating a file, she moved away to the printer, grabbing up a manilla folder to slide it all into for Tseng’s inbox. 

The blond wandered towards his door and the letter box beside it for his incoming when he was in a meeting, eyes down on her work for one last proofread. Leaning in to drop it away after paper clipping it together with a satisfied sigh at the perfect job well done, she paused, brows knitting. She’d expected a muffled noise of conversation, but all that came was an odd, elongated noise. 

Strange. Perhaps they were watching a long distance brief. Shaking her head, she reached out, pausing when the noise came again, only higher in pitch. Once was dismissive, but twice? Downright suspicious. What were they doing in there? She dithered briefly, worried about leaning in to listen to the conversation. It probably wouldn’t give her a clue, Tseng’s office seemed pretty solidly sound proof, but she could at least discern if maybe there was some form of...disciplinary hearing perhaps? Pressing her ear to the door, Elena concentrated, waiting for it again. She didn’t have to wait long before being rewarded for her efforts, but the closer investigation told her exactly what she heard.

_ A moan. _

Her mouth opened into a silent gasp, eyes wide at the data presented. Sure as anything, that was Reno’s voice, but hearing it again seconds later helped to decide it. Slowly her cheeks reddened at the implication, 

“I told you to keep going.” The voice behind her made her jump, the folder flying up into the air. Rude’s hand shot up, clamping the manila together before it could spill across the tile. A great catch, likely used to snapping up things for his partner.

“I-” She snapped her mouth closed, knowing just how close she was to the door and skittering away as if the floor was made from coals. “I did! I had it all finished.” She gestured to the folder in his hand, then towards the door. “But then I...I heard.” She swallowed again, her cheeks beyond flaming now. 

“It happens.” His gaze was down on her work, flicking through it himself first before nodding and dropping the file into the letter tray, his other hand coming up to dangle the bag on his wrist. “Lunch?” How was he so unshaken by this? She watched him move back to the consoles and shuffled behind with leaden feet. This was what she got for snooping, more questions than answers.

Throughout pulling the food out, her eyes strayed towards the door on numerous occasions, wondering when to expect any of them out. Would they all come out at once? Would Shinra leave first, would Reno? It wasn’t her business, but it was eating at her even as she, well, ate. Digging into her rice, her head snapped up at the sound of the door, eyes widening at the sight of Reno slipping out. 

Immediately after seeing him, her cheeks colored, unable to pull her gaze away. Which was how Reno’s eyes found her, flicking over her expression and judging by the grin that slowly slipped across his lips? He knew. He knew she knew. Had they heard her being caught by Rude? Her head ducked down, concentrating on her meal while he sauntered over.

His hand moved into her view, stealing away her egg roll and causing her to snap her head back up. “Don’t worry, yo. Ain’t gonna get ya in trouble. What you heard though? Turk secret. Can we trust ya?” Reno knew exactly how to frame it to get her sense of self into play, offering nothing but a jerky nod, her mouthful preventing her verbal compliance.

“Good. You’re gonna get along great here. Ru is a watcher too, so lemme know if you wanna watch as well as listen.”

She choked.


End file.
